White Chocolate Mocha Frap
by rxif
Summary: How a drink brought two people together. One-shot


"One white chocolate mocha frap please. With whipped cream."

"Coming right up."

Syaoran Li watched carefully as the brown haired girl behind the counter prepared his coffee clumsily. He winced when she tripped over her own feet, nearly spilling the delicious contents in the cup.

"Here you go sir. Have a nice day."

Syaoran looked behind him. There was no one in the queue. He figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to her for a while. For some reason, he found her incredibly amusing.

"You're new here," he said, sipping his drink.

"Yes," she replied, barely looking up from washing the blender. "I just got the job," she turned around to place the blender back in it's original position.

He sipped his drink again.

"You must be a regular here. I'll try to remember your order the next time you come."

Syaoran widened his eyes in surprise. Honestly, he didn't mid repeating his order every time.

"Excuse me sir, but you're blocking the counter."

He looked behind him. Sure enough, more customers were coming.

"It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Hi, may I have your order?"

Seeing that she was serving other customers, Syaoran retreated to a seat in the cafe, drink in hand.

Half an hour later, he was still there.

"You're still drinking?"

Syaoran looked up to see the girl at the counter earlier, apron gone and bag in hand.

"I like to savour my drink."

She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged casually.

"Enjoy your coffee," she said as she walked away.

O_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O

The next day, he came back at the same time.

"One white chocolate mocha frap please. With whipped cream."

"It's you," she said as she looked up from the register.

He nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Have a nice day," she said, handing him his frappuccino. He noticed she had tripped again while preparing his drink.

"You should be more careful."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You tripped again today."

"I'll be okay."

O_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O

"You sure take a long time to finish your drink."

It was her again.

"Do you usually finish your shift around this time?"

"Yea. Don't stalk me. My brother will kill you."

He winced.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy."

Syaoran returned the whole week, continuing his routine.

"Mind if I join you?"

He looked up to see her again, this time, her own cup of White Chocolate Mocha in hand.

"Sure."

She sat down opposite him.

5 minutes passed. The silence was killing him.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" he was snapped out of his trance. "Can you repeat what you said? I didn't hear, sorry."

She giggled a little before saying "I asked for your name."

"Oh. I'm Syaoran. Syaoran Li. What's yours?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. You're not from Tomoeda are you."

He shook his head. "Hong Kong."

"Ah I see."

They sipped their coffee.

"Why did you come here?"

"My parent's work."

"Are they busy?"

"Yes."

"You must be lonely sty home."

"I'm usually out."

"Ah okay."

It was silent again. They sipped their coffee.

"How old are you?"

Sakura giggled.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a women for their age?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm 20 this year."

"You're the same age as me."

"That's interesting."

Silence again.

"Is White Chocolate Mocha your favourite?" Sakura asked.

"Yea it is."

"It's my favourite too."

Another wave of awkward silence.

"I'd better get home. My brother will worry if I'm too late."

He nodded.

"Bye. Be safe."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

They did the same thing the next day, and the day after that, and the day after _that._

_5 months later at the cafe_

"Sakura."

"Yes Syaoran?"

"Well-you see-uh-it's been five months since we've known each other and you see-well-I-I think I might have…"

"You might have…?"

Syaoran blushed.

"I-I-I m-might have g-grown f-f-f-feelings for you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Syaoran…"

"Wha-what I'm trying t-to say is…w-will you be my g-g-girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!"

He looked up in surprise, only to feel Sakura's weight on him.

She was hugging him.

Syaoran hugged her back, silencing thanking whoever created White Chocolate Mocha Frap for their wonderful idea that brought them together.


End file.
